Finny's Punishment
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: One day, Sebastian and Finny run an errand for Ciel and ends up destroying some property. Finny needs to be punished and Sebastian is the one to give it to him, but he's going through demon heat. Sebastian x Finny, Sebastian x Ciel, and Ciel x Finny Threesome Mpreg! Rape!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to a new fanfic ^_^

So this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I've ever done and I've been wanting to do something like this for a while…seeing the new Book of Circus anime of Black Butler and a few roleplays that I'm doing has finally giving me the kick I've been needed to do this story

Warnings! Rape and Mpreg, also mentions of experimentation and abuse

This is a Sebastian x Finny (sorta), Ciel x Finny and Sebastian x Ciel x Finnian story for you information

I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining bright. In one blonde gardener's opinion, this was the perfect weather. There was a small breeze that made the day not too hot but not too cold either. He happily pulled the weeds, and planted some new seeds that would grow into some fresh fruit and some pretty flowers. Finny smiles as he wipes his sweated brow.

He looks up, hearing some birds chirping in a nest close by and saw the mommy bird and daddy bird adding small twigs to their little him, about to start their family.

Just inside of the manor, Ciel was in his office, reading off some boring reports. Nothing excited has happened as of late and he was rather bored. The last thing he'd remember doing that had some entertainment to it was having a guest come over and talk about expanding the toy company which ended on an interesting note.

But that was forever ago.

Sebastian walks in on schedule with afternoon tea. The demon pours him a cup of Earl Grey and someone was off about him. Ciel watches him with a mindful eye as he saw him place the cup and saucer down in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asks his butler impatiently.

Sebastian blinks and says, "Nothing is the matter milord." He was somewhat lying. He was actually entering his demonic heat. That was basically like any animal in heat and their need to procreate and have sexual intercourse with a mate.

Ciel shakes it off and says, "Very well then, I have some errands I need you to run." He begins, "I have an order for pick up but it's too big for a carriage and it will require some physical strength so I want you and Finnian to pick it up for me, it is a few boxes filled with some new product toys that will be sent here for a bit for a charity to a local orphanage." Ciel says as he put one leg over the other and his fingers inner-locked with each other. "But you will bring Finny with you…and if he does anything to mess up anything, feel free to punish him."

Sebastian looks outside when he sees an orange-red glow and saw that Pluto, the demon dog, had caught the entire fields and Finny was trying to stop him but it was too late. Ciel didn't even look but comments, "and also get some new flower seeds and some fertilizer while you're out." Ciel says as a headache grew upon him. "So you might need the cart after all."

"Yes bocchan." Sebastian says, bowing and headed out to go fetch Finny.

* * *

The blonde gardener had finally gotten Pluto to settle down which wasn't easy since Finny had gotten his clothes burnt but thankfully, his straw hat was just fine.

"Bad Pluto!" He scolds lightly but the demon dog lowers his head from it. He was still in his dog from and when he saw Sebastian and whimpers. Finny turns around and jumps at attention, "hello Sebastian," he says.

"Hello Finnian. The young master has sent us on a bit of an errand." Sebastian spoke in a gentle tone that hid his annoyance. However, looking at the blonde, he couldn't help that the blonde had some very feminine features such as his big turquoise eyes and the clips in his hair that made him look very girlish.

The sparkle in Finny's eyes grew and he smiles, "really? The young master wants me to go on an errand?" He asks in excitement.

"Yes, your strength will be helpful for this because we must carry a few things." Sebastian says. "But we will need the cart, I shall gather the horses and gets the cart ready." He says and he stared at Finnian more than intended, seeing his clothes burnt and a chard, "Finny, go get cleansed and dressed in more appropriate clothing, posthaste." Sebastian says sharply and the blonde starts running off.

Sebastian looks down at the demon dog, whose eyes met with the other demons and a hungry glow to Sebastian, as if sending the mutt a message. In response, the demon dog gets up and goes running off to go hide. Even Pluto could smelt the heat from Sebastian's person and how powerful it was. If he wanted, Sebastian could claim anyone he wanted.

But he'd already had a target.

* * *

On the way to the town, Finny was grinning like a happy child. He enjoyed the breeze that was given to him by riding the cart. He was now wearing a white blouse shirt and with a brown vest and tan shorts with long socks and his finest shoes and his nicest bow tie that he'd ever own. Sebastian was steering the horse as they went to their stops. The first was to the local docks to pick up the few large crates of donation toys. They were a few but nothing that Finnian couldn't handle on his own. Lifting up each crate with each hand man was amazed among the dock men whom watched him lift without care.

Even Sebastian's eyes wondered to the blonde, watching him work and feeling his own clothes too tight for his own comfort.

Their next trip was to the local farmer's market. This wasn't like a place that Finnian often seen but when he had his special trips to the town, it was like a trip to the candy store in the gardener's opinion. It was so colorful and lively and many forms of life circle around the farmer's market.

Sebastian stops the cart and says, "okay Finnian we need to get some seeds and some fertilizer and then we can go back to-" He says but then saw that Finny had run off to go looking at the produce. The demon didn't think too much of it and it made that he could get the things he needed much quicker.

The demon walks up to the seeds stand and began picking out what he would like, such as some vegetables and some flower seeds and when he was about to purchase them, he heard a loud noise that set everything in motion.

Apparently Finny wasn't looking where he was going and bumps into a stone pillar that was for sell for garden displays for the upper-middle class and when he did, it caused a domino effect and those stone pillars knocked in people's stands and destroyed the entire farmer's market except for the one stand that Sebastian stood at. Many of the citizens had gotten out of the way but their produce and stands couldn't and so many people lost a great deal of money because of Finnian's mistake.

Oh yeah, Finny was definitely getting punished for all of this damaged.

* * *

Okay so this is just a teaser for this new story I wanna work on. I want this to be a majority of Finny's story because here are only two or three stories that are mpreg and have Finny be the one and I think he has a bunch of potential for a story of his own.

Also, I have a tumblr now, and its Ashlynn Wolfcraft so please follow me ^_^

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Birthday to Me_

_Happy Birthday to Me_

_There's tears in the frosting_

_Happy Birthday to me_

Okay so obviously from that little sad song (own by Big Bang Theory) it's my birthday (was)! I'm another older and I thought that I should give you guys a gift of a new chapter.

**WARNINGS!** Rape Scene and disgracing a human by having them act like an animal (sorta)

I don't own Black Butler

* * *

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 2**

Ciel Phantomhive was not happy. After seeing the bills that was caused by the idiot Finnian, he was furious. In fact, when Sebastian came in and told him what had happen, Ciel spoke in a dark tone, "punish him however you like, he owes the market venders over five thousand pounds in total!"

The blonde gardener was also in the office, crying but standing. "I'm so sorry young master! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"Shut up Finnian." Ciel says, making the blubbering idiot to seize his nonsense. Ciel was getting a head ache from all of this. Then his attention went to his butler, "Sebastian, you were supposed to look after him and you failed! Unbelievable." The raven haired male looks over at Finny, who looked like a kicked puppy still but he turned to Sebastian. "You were to punish him in any way that you saw fit! Did you really think that not punishing him would accomplish a lesson well learned?!" Ciel says furiously.

"Young master, I would like to point out that I did all of the orders that you've given me. Myself and Finnian had picked up the crates of toys and we gotten the fertilizer and seeds that you wished. As far as technical terms goes, I did exactly what I was ordered." Ciel gets up from his seat and turns to the window, not even wanting to look at Finnian at the moment, nor the butler. "Finnian." Ciel says in a sharp tone, making the gardener snap to attention.

"Yes milord?"

"Go back to your room and await there Sebastian goes in, he'll give you a proper punishment." Ciel orders. Finnian nods and turns, but when he did, his straw hat fell to the ground. The blonde when to go get out but Ciel says, "Leave now Finnian. Forget the hat and just go!"

That really upset the gardener. He was given that hat by the young master and it was his most prized item. If he didn't have his hat anymore, did that also mean that he wouldn't be living at the manor anymore? But that would mean that he would have to go back to the lab won't it? What else did he have? His home was the manor!

Sebastian merely stands there, looking at his master.

"Sebastian, I expect Finnian to be punished."

"And how do you wish for him to be punished milord?"

Ciel turns to his butler, "I trust you to be able to give him a good lashing." He says. "But don't hurt him too much."

"Yes, my lord." He says, bowing with a hand over his chest but his eyes glowed in hunger.

"Oh and one more thing; hand me the hat." Ciel orders and the butler bends down, and picks it up. "Tell Finny that he can have his hat back after he is no longer punished." He says and the butler hands him the straw hat that Finny adored so much. It was silly but Ciel knew that Finny adored this hat. Was it a symbol of his freedom? Ciel didn't know but he puts the hat in his desk drawer.

Finny's punishment was only getting started.

* * *

Finny was now crying in his room, hugging his legs while Meyrin and Bard were in there, trying to console the lad.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Meyrin says as she had the lad crying in her lap. The awkward maid gently petted his head in a motherly fashion. If Finny pretended to have a family, Meyrin would be the mother, and Bard would be the father in his eyes; Tanaka would be the funny but wise grandfather. However, Finny wouldn't be able to pretend anymore of this small fantasy of his if he was too kicked out of the house. He would be all alone in this world and that was sadder then be locked away in the dark to him.

"I'm sure Sebastian will just scold you and you'll be pulling trees out of the garden before ya know it." Bard says in a light-hearted manner just to cheer the kid up.

"Oh really?" Sebastian's voice scares the staff members, making them shake and the sound of teeth chattering was definitely heard. "Sebastian!"

The butler closes his eyes, and in a polite manner that was obvious that he was hiding something, "now would you mind go back to your assignments that were assigned to you? I have some things I must discuss with young Finnian." The demon spoke.

"We-we did our chores already." Meyrin says, making Sebastian respond by leaning in, looking her dead in the eyes with a serious expression. "You used black shoe polish to clean the railing once more." He says, revealing his black-stained white gloves, making the maid freak out in embarrassment, having to push Finny off her lap, and running off to go clean up her mess. "And Bardory, you are ordered to take care of the young master's dinner tonight. He wants roasted turkey." Sebastian says, making the chef very nervous but excited that the master wanted something that he cooked. "Yes sir! I'm glad that he has taken a liken to my food." He says and hurried out of the room.

Now that left him alone with Finnian.

The demon goes over, closes the door and locks it behind him. "Se….Sebastian…" The meek voice of the gardener echoed in the suddenly cold room. "Wh-what is my…punishment?" He asks in a scared tone. He was on his bed, still hugging his knees but now in an upright position.

The demon smirks a bit before turning back around to Finnian, "well you have two options Finnian. You can leave the manor, or take your punishment."

The thought of him actually leaving his home was too much to bare for the blonde. "NO! I'LL TAKE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT THAT THE MASTER WILL GIVE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!" He shook and uncurled himself, begging at Sebastian's feet, hugging his legs. "This is my home. I love my home." Seeing this display of one's desire of staying in a place they considered pathetic, and so Sebastian saw this as his chance to take what he wants.

As a demon though, it was better to coax the prey into doing his bidding.

"You may stay Finny, but you must take your punishment." Sebastian says. "Now, I want you to obey all of the things that I tell you and you must not question them or talk back." He says as he reaches down, his hand cupping the kid's chin and making him look up at him. Finny's innocent teal eyes waivered a bit as Sebastian stared back at them. "Let go of me."

Finny does that but ends up a few feet away since he lost some balance and lands on his rump. and just when he was about to stand up, Sebastian keeps him down by saying the word, "stay."

In one swift movement, Sebastian's belt was removed all of the way from his waist, and he started to unbuckle his pants, lowering them and his trousers, exposing a large and thick member that looked inhuman.

The gardener covers his eyes and asks, "Sebastian, what are you doing!?"

"I said don't question me Finnian." Sebastian says in a commanding voice. "On your hands and knees."

"Wha? But Seb-"

"You don't want to lose your home do you?"

A hitch caught in his throat as the gardener gets on his hands and knees. Why was Sebastian ordering such a thing? What would this do to lead to a lesson well learned?

"Come over Finny." He says and the boy took a step, slowly and moving his arms and knees like how a quadrupedal animal would walk. He lowers his head in shame, tears falling from his face. Sebastian was always so suave and sophisticated despite being a butler but to be a Phantomhive butler, you have to be the best of the best, and that was what Sebastian was.

When he was close enough, Sebastian orders him to sit on his knees, which Finny obeyed, but his knees didn't like it. Sebastian pets the human's head softly, "I don't like dogs." He starts off, "but you will make such a good breeding mutt."

That was when Finnian had seen it; the devil. Sebastian's eyes glowed a blood red color, his smirk like a dreadful 'hello' and his actions following lead to an unspeakable suffering.

Sebastian's member rises as Finny's tears fell. The blonde's lip whimpers as the fearful sight of the Phantomhive butler. "Please Sebastain." Finny begs softly, not wanting this to continue.

The demon stops his petting and smacks Finnian down to the ground, and then kneels down, his pants falling down to his ankles. "You made this mess and you will be punished. Whether you like to live here afterwards is all up to you. Now," Sebastian says as he made his cock up to Finny's eye level, "start sucking."

Finny spits out a drop of blood, having bitten his tongue on accident when he was pushed to the ground and stares at the expecting member. He keeps his mouth shuts, shaking his head. He didn't want this! This was bad and wrong.

Sebastian takes hold of the other's head and yanks at his hair only light enough so that he didn't rip off his scalp. The blonde cries out in pain and it was during this was that Sebastian shoves his cock in the other's mouth. "If I feel you trying to bite me, you will be punished even worse." Sebastian says.

Teal eyes were widen at the sudden appendage in his mouth and the gagging feeling that followed. It felt like the blonde would be throwing up. Soft whimpers could be heard from the gardener as he tried not to bite down in fear of more punishment. Unknowing what to do, the blonde starts to pull away but Sebastian thrusts his hips forward, along with Finny's head. "I said start sucking."

Finny shuts his eyes and Sebastian forces the blonde to suck but moving his hips and the other's head, against his will. Finny had to hold himself up with his arms or else he'd throw the other off him.

That also meant he would lose his home.

After a few moments, Sebastian's thick, warm cum shoots out and down the male's throat but also started to fill his mouth. The demon kept Finnian's head from moving. "Swallow all of it." Sebastian orders and Finnian had to swallow in order to breathe.

Sebastian lets him down and the blonde lowers his head, coughing up some of the excess cum that lingered in his mouth. He felt ill now.

The demon was not satisfied though, as he watched his prey. It made him even harder to know that not only that Finnian didn't like it, but that also that he was suffering from it. It was fun to play with one's food. Sebastian reaches down and grabs the other by the back of his neck where the tattoo was located, itched in skin forever. Before Finny could react, he was lifted up and tossed carelessly on the bed. "Oh my, you're still fully clothed." Sebastian comment darkly. "I'll fix that."

"No!" Finny says, sitting up. "These are my best clothes….at least, allow me to remove them." Finny says in a modest manner. They were the only good clothes that his master had given him for special occasions. It would be horrible if they were ruined.

Sebastian goes over, and has Finny sit at the edge of the bed, and he began to strip him of his clothes as he would do the master. He starts with the shoes and socks, feeling the warm skin of the blonde and was amazed on how it managed to stay for beautifully pale after all the time in the sun. When he gets to the shorts, he unbuttons them and lowers them a bit, and Finny, though still frighten of him, allowed him to remove the shorts. "You don't even know how beautiful you are…and how you tease everyone." Sebastian says and after removing the shorts and underwear, he started to kiss up the inner thigh, and how muscular they felt and yet, looked so thin. The demon looks up at the blonde with his glowing eyes and when the smaller member twitched with some excitement, Sebastian gently puts his teeth on it, not biting so hard but not being able to escape the teeth. Finny cries out in pain and wanted him to let go so much. "You are being punished. Why would I be giving you pleasure?" Sebastian went back to his cold attitude and flips Finny around, onto his stomach.

A gasps escaped his mouth and he wince when his head it the stone wall. Not caring though, Sebastian lines himself up with the anal hole, and then takes a hold of the other's arms, holding them back as he inserted himself dryly in the other, his cock soaked with Finny's saliva.

Finny screams as his arms were pulled in an unnatural position and his ass was being violated. "SEBASTIAN! IT HURTS!" He says and then the thrusting began. The cries where on deaf ears as the heat of the demonic being consumed him. This was no longer Sebastian Michaelis, the demonic butler of Ciel Phantomhive. No, this was Sebastian, the in heat demon who is taking the purest soul that was within a hundred miles.

The blonde's shirt and vest were the only things that he was wearing now but when he felt his buttons of the shirt being ripped off by his own body being pulled, Sebastian quickly grabbed the white sleeves, and rips them off the boy and then went back to holding his arms from behind. This didn't help the boy's comfort at all. In fact, it made it worse because he was cold, and now his best shirt was ruined.

Sebastian was holding the boy so tight to him that it lifted the blonde from the bed and Sebastian was holding him perfectly as he thrust into him in the air. The raven haired butler was already so close to injecting his seed into his prey that he could just taste it.

Then the door started to unlock from the outside.

Ciel Phantomhive was curious as to what all of the noise was that could have been heard upstairs, and while the staff was doing their jobs, he knew that he had to check it out. Those were too many screams from a gardener who was just getting some lashing out.

The master had the master key to all of the rooms in the house, aside from the one that Sebastian was to own as head butler. From the other side of the door however, Ciel heard some very curious things.

He grabs his key and unlocks it, and he saw the ungodly sight of his gardener being raped by his butler. Ciel stood speechless as the blonde was taken advantage of and suddenly the noble male throws up his breakfast.

Finny looks over his shoulder would forever regret that. His master saw him such a way that it was sickening. The light that normally was shown in his eyes were suddenly gone.

And on instinct and need, Sebastian comes in the blonde's hole.


	3. Chapter 3

To Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Alicat828 (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To Musicological Journey: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Inu Tashiro p: Thank you for your review ^_^

WARNINGS! OOC on Ciel's Part! Also more rape!

I don't own Black Butler

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 3**

Ciel suffered from his own demons, but seeing his gardener like this, weak and looking horrified…

Aroused him.

While there was a side of him that wants to puke for the cruelty, the other half looks at the scene with fascination. Finnian had the strength of a hundred men and yet, Sebastian was using him like a whore.

And the look on the blonde's face…was priceless.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" The young lord asks, trying to sound threatening. Sebastian merely looks over, smelling the arousal that was emitting from the thirteen year old. Puberty was such a strange stage when a child becomes an adult. "Just punishing our gardener like you ordered." He says and the blonde was only trying to hold himself up as Sebastian was still inside of him. Tears continued to run down his face, overcome with shame and embarrassment. "Mi…lord?" he squeaks in a soft voice but was smacked on the arse cheek for even talking by Sebastian. "Shut up Finnian." He says and pulls out of him, but takes hold of him, sitting down on the bed with the blonde in his lap, holding him out like a prize to be seen. "I can smell you're arousal." He says and with one hand, spreads Finny's legs apart, having the hot cum leak from his ass as the blonde now just looked dead inside, "I've already warmed him up for you, and you may try him out on your own." Sebastian says.

No matter how aroused he may have been, for reason he didn't understand, the blue-tinted hair lord walks over and smacks Sebastian in the face. "How dare you think I would lower my standards and taint my staff even more so then you have?" He says and the look in Finnian's eyes were almost like his now. "Now, I order you Sebastian to clean him up, dress him and let him rest. You'll be doing his chores in the morning, and I'm ordering Meyrin to wake me in the morning instead of you because I can't even look at you at the moment." Ciel says, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Sebastian didn't even faze at that yelling. He'd just gotten laid and the high from it was lingering in his demonic brain. He looks down at the gardener and lifts him up, taking him over to the communal bathroom where he, Bard, Meyrin and sometimes Tanaka shared a shower and toiletries.

There was smaller bath in there. Its purpose was to have quick bathes so that they may get clean and go back to work or to sleep depending on the situation. Sebastian runs the bath, and once it was starting to fill, he puts Finny in it, and says, "at least you will still have your home."

The blonde was starting to come back down to Earth from when he tried to black out, but his mind wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do was forget and yet his mind always seemed to do the opposite and made him relive it. Even though it just ended, all he could see was the beginning, and he was begging on the floor like Sebastian had ordered him to do.

Finny suddenly snaps, and he freaks out. Thrashing about and hits Sebastian a few times in his face, trying to get away from the demon. He gets out of the filthy water, and after grabbing the lone towel on the rack, even ripping the rack from the wall, Finny runs out of the room. He didn't think about covering his waist around it. Finnian wasn't even really thinking. He was running. He needed help! The gardener was just raped and yet no one was helping him!

Tanaka?

…Bard?

…..Meyrin?

_CRASH!_

Finny ends up on top of a person of small stature and he began crying, hugging the person without second thought. Ciel, who was the receiver of this, was being crushed and chokes a bit. "FINNY!" He manages to scream out and the blonde lets him go.

"DON'T SEND ME AWAY YOUNG MASTER!" He cries as Ciel gets up, after being freed of course, and the naked blonde hugs his legs (not too tightly of course).

Ciel should have known better. Most people weren't him, someone who can just look to the darkness with open arms and try to forget about the pass. He still had panic attacks about those days when he was tortured.

He lets out yet another sigh and kneels down, petting Finny on the wet head, "Finnian, please get up…you may stay in a guest room for a bit." He says as his gardener really needed to just calm down and relax, even for a few hours.

Finny gets up and Ciel was quick to notice the bruises already forming on the other's surprisingly pale body, especially on his abdomen area where it looked like finger marks. Sebastian must had have a tight of him. He kneels down and grabs the forgotten towel and puts it around Finny, being big enough to cover his body. "You shouldn't show yourself nude. You could get sick." Being sick was the least of his worries, but Finny, no longer shedding large amounts of tears, looked amazed at how kind his master was toward him.

Ciel escorts Finny to the guest room that was located next to his own private corridors. The room was very plain, just having clean sheets on the bedding, along with clean white sheeted pillows that were fluffed perfectly (by Sebastian of course). "This is where you may rest for the time. I believe that there may be some spared bedding clothing in the dressers." He says and walks over, and opens the drawer and sure enough, there were some folded up night gowns similar to what Ciel wore. Even a few clean undergarments for emergencies.

Finny was grateful, but at the moment he just felt numb. He was looking down at the ground, and was holding one arm with his other hand. "Thank you young master." He says softly and timidly.

Ciel walks by him, "I'll have Meyrin come by and check-up in you." He says and Finny turned to him and says "um actually young master…I don't mean to be….out of place but…may I request that no one come see me for a while?" He asks. Ciel thought it over for a second and says, "No, that is out of the question. At the very least, you need someone to come by and make sure that you're alright but I can understand that you may not want a female to do so." Ciel was more than understandable with sensitive subjects but he didn't want to just ignore his gardener.

Finny meekly nods to that. He only hoped that he wouldn't have Sebastian do it. He would probably have a panic attack if Sebastian were to come by while he was alone.

Ciel asks of there was anything that Finny needed, not in his nature mind you, but the gardener only shook his head. "No I'll be fine now."

The master closes the door and leaves Finny to himself for a bit, and the blonde goes over to the windows, and outside, saw the butler doing his job, trimming he hedges. Finny can swore that he saw the demon butler look up from the corner of his eyes and smirk. That propped the blonde to close the curtains out of fear.

His hand was shaking as he closed the curtain and he felt tears build up once more. He lets go of the fabric and goes over to the neatly made bed, and lays down, not caring that he was only covered by a towel around his waist or that his hair was still wet and would soak the pillows. All Finny cared about was not being forced to do such acts ever again. He hugs one of the pillows and began balling, curling up and sobbing into the pillow as to muffle out his sorrows.

How would he ever recover from this?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel went to his bed room and locks the door behind him. The only thing on his mind was how bare Finny had been around him and though he knew he shouldn't be thinking such horrible thoughts, he couldn't help but knew that he couldn't help himself.

So he brings a hand to his chest, his breath was getting heavy, and his other hand trails down to his pants hem, and unbuttons it.


End file.
